Vật Nuôi
Vật Nuôi, còn được gọi là Thú Cưng, là một Mob thụ động trong Don't Starve Together, được giới thiệu ở bản A New Reign. Chúng nhìn giống như một phiên bản cute của vài Mobs trong game và có thể thuần hóa ở Thẻ Vật Nuôi khi đứng gần ở Hang Đá. Mỗi pet cần hai Vật Dụng để thuần hóa, một món rơi ra từ mob và một món nấu từ Nồi Hầm. Vật Nuôi sẽ làm ồn khi chúng đói nhưng sẽ không chết nếu không cho ăn. Tuy nhiên, nếu không cho Vật Nuôi ăn sẽ làm cho chúng thối rữa(chết) nhanh hơn. Vật Nuôi sẽ đói sau 2 hoặc 4.5 ngày. Vật Nuôi có thể được "nựng" bằng cách click vào người chúng. Nếu cho Vật Nuôi ăn bằng Quả Phát Sáng sẽ làm cho chúng phát sáng một lúc. Mỗi người chơi chỉ được phép nuôi một Thú Cưng duy nhất. Để có thể nuôi Thú Cưng khác, người chơi phải "phóng sinh" bằng cách click chuột phải vào chúng khi ở gần Hang Đá. __TOC__ Kittykit Kittykit là một phiên bản "bé bi" của Mèo Trúc. Kittykit có thể được thuần hóa bằng Đuôi Mèo và Cá Que Vargling Vargling là một phiên bản "bé bi" của Chó Sói. Varglings Có thể thuần hóa bởi 4 Nanh Sói và 1 Lasagna Thịt Quái. Ewelet An Ewelet is a baby version of Ewecus. Ewelets can be obtained in exchange for Steel Wool and Guacamole. Broodling A Broodling is a juvenile version of Dragonfly. Broodlings can be obtained in exchange for Chilled Lavae and Spicy Chili. Glomglom A Glomglom is a baby version of Glommer. Glomgloms can be obtained in exchange for Glommer's Goop and Taffy. Giblet A Giblet is a juvenile version of a Gobbler. Giblets can be obtained in exchange for a Feather Hat and Trail Mix. Traits Critters can have traits which determine their behavior. Player actions add or subtract points from one of the Critter's traits, depending on the action, with the trait having the most points becoming the dominant trait and an adjective is shown in the Critter's name. A Critter's first dominant trait is determined after 10 days of obtaining the Critter, and dominant traits are reassigned every 1.75 to 2.25 days. Trait points decay at the rate of 1 point per day. The maximum amount of points a Critter's trait can have is 40, while the minimum is -12. Should all traits on a Critter have a negative point value, the Critter will revert to having no traits, and the next dominant trait is assigned after 3.75 to 4.25 days. Performing an action that adds points to a trait that is already the dominant trait gives a 10% bonus to the points added to that trait. Combat The Combat trait is given to Critters when the player fights or kills Monsters. Killing small and passive Animals such as Rabbits doesn't count towards this trait. The Combat trait adds the adjective "Scrappy" to the Critter's name and makes them perform aggressive animations towards monsters (but does not make them able to fight). Crafty The Crafty trait is given to Critters when the player Crafts items and Structures excluding Walls. The Crafty trait adds the adjective "Crafty" to the Critter's name. It is currently the only trait that adds its name as the adjective. Playful The Playful trait is given to Critters when the player pets them and when they play (either by themselves or with other players' Critters). The Playful trait adds the adjective "Peppy" to the Critter, increases the range at which they play with other Critters, and makes them play more often (effectively decreasing the rate of point decay, since playing adds points to this trait). Well-fed The Well-fed trait is given to Critters when the player feeds them. The points added to the trait are affected by the Food's freshness and its type and if it's the Critter's favorite food. Fresh food gives the full value, Stale food gives half (50%) of the value, and Spoiled food gives only a tenth (10%) of the value. All Crock Pot dishes give 4 points, while other food gives 1 point. The Critter's favorite food is the food item used in order to adopt it, and feeding a Critter its favorite food gives 5 points to this trait. The Well-fed trait adds the adjective "Plump" to the Critter's name and makes them get hungry less often. Trivia * Critters were added in the Cute Fuzzy Animals update, except for Giblets which were added with the Year of the Gobbler event. * The Kittykit's name seems to be a mash up of the name for baby cats and baby racoons, "kitten" and "kit", as well as a play on the term "kitty cat". * Despite their name, the Vargling's appearance is more similar to the Hound. Gallery DSTupdate cutefuzzyanimals.png|The Vargling, Kittykit, and Ewelet as they appear in the Cute Fuzzy Animals update poster. DST_Update_Herd_Mentality.png|The Broodling and Glomglom as seen in the Herd Mentality update poster. Critters.png|The Critters in the A New Reign: Part 2 trailer. pl:Pupile (DST) Category:Mobs Category:Passive Creatures Category:A New Reign Category:Followers